


More Cushion for The Pushin'

by Anonymous



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feedee!Woody, Feeder!Buzz, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Human Buzz Lightyear, Human Woody Pride, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, chub kink, prideyear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 17:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm sorry, but not sorry.You no likie, pls don't read-ie.
Relationships: Buzz Lightyear/Woody Pride
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Woody isn't one for sweet treats. But with Buzz being the one offering them, it's hard to say no.

Woody sat on a wooden chair, his feet and hands tied to keep him from moving. Buzz stood over him, holding some sweet confection in from of Woody's face. Light and sugary looking, it made the cowboy's stomach growl. 

This, was all Buzz's doing. The hard working Space Ranger finally was able to confide some things to his cowboy husband. He finally told Woody of what makes him tick, in an erotic fashion.

It was a long day for Buzz. After taking down one villain after another alongside Mira, Booster and XR, he was ready from something he could actually enjoy, well, without impending danger overshadowing everything. Woody just got to laze around Buzz's house ever since he moved away from his old home on Earth.

Okay, enough with the backstory. 

Buzz has a bunch o' fucking fetishes and kinks. And Woody was going to let Buzz introduce him to them. 

"This, is hot." Buzz said, a flirty smile on his face. Woody blushed, wiggling more in his restrains. He still had most of his clothes on, minus his hat, holster, boots, and vest. But the partners didn't mind. Woody squirmed a little, making Buzz blush.

"So, you like that?" Woody blushed, his tongue flicking at his lips. 

"Yes, I do," Buzz smiled, starting to rub his arm anxiously threw his civvies. Buzz cocked his head, and hovered the wispy pastry in front of Woody's mouth. Woody bite down on it, and vanilla creme spilled out of it, covering his lips. Woody licked his lips and swallowed the pastry, making an orgasmic sound of pleasure.

"Yeah, that's the stuff," Buzz thrust himself into Woody, untying the bonds and tossing Woody onto their bed. Woody quickly threw off his yellow flannel, exposing his pale chest and belly. Buzz's face lit up more as he gazed at Woody, from his pale toes to his brown fluffy hair. He paid extra attention to the cowboy's belly, soft and pale, a few scars here and there from hard work and adventures. It was a little more plush now, due to the time spend working at home and the delicious food Buzz cooked (Buzz and Booster can sure cook, Mira occasionally can make small dishes, and XR can fucking **_burn_** water- _and he's done it before_ )

Woody moaned as Buzz started to rub his belly, small little circles. He kissed it then a few times, feeling the warm radiate from Woody's body. Woody outstretched his arms and let Buzz chain him to the headboard- a typical bondage move both cowboy and ranger did.

As woody was chain, he began to whimper in a fashion that was both alarming and arousing. Buzz freaked out, and stopped binding Woody's hands.

"My stars, are you alright Woody?" 

"I'm alright, Buzz," Woody winked, "I'm just... hungry~" Buzz had to keep himself from instantly getting a saber in his pants due to that comment. 

"Fuck, that's hot Woody." Buzz blushed, shoving a pastry into the cowboy's mouth. Woody gave Buzz a sexy look, twisting his body in the right angles and licking bits of pastry off his lips. Buzz rubbed circles on the mans stomach, making Woody moan with ecstasy. 

"Reach for the sky!!"

The night pasted, full of love making and pastries. The morning came, and the couple got out of bed. Woody went to wash his face, which was covered in crumbs and his neck was covered in bruises. He put on his bandanna, hoping that would cover up them. Buzz walked in, a warm smile on his face. He stepped beside Woody, half dressed in his uniform and toothbrush in hand. He placed a hand on Woody's rear, making the cowboy jump. 

"You sure are a ball of nerves." 

"What do you expect?" Woody laughed, leaning on Buzz's shoulder.

"I don't expect anything Woody," Buzz caressed Woody's face, "I love, not expect."

More Coming Soon!


	2. Chapter 2

It was just a normal day in Bonnie's room. There where toys loitering around, waiting impatiently for Bonnie to get home form school. Little did they know she was on a field trip and would be picked up later than the toys expected. That, of course, gave Woody some anxiety. Actually, some is an understatement. 'A lot' is a better term to use.

The cowboy doll sat on a few books in one corner of the room, looking at a clipboard he carried around. He would occasionally look at the door, or ask a toy to check the window. But nothing. Not even Bonnie's mother and father.

"Whats going on Buzz?" Woody asked his lover, Buzz Lightyear, as he passed by.

"I don't know, but I have some suspicions." Buzz smiled at Woody, earning a scowl from the rag doll.

"Well, I'm wondering if Bonnie is alright. I think she may be injured and her parents are with her or-" Woody then felt his pull string get pulled harshly, making him fall to the floor. He found himself being dragged into the closet, dark and musty.  
"What are you doing Buzz?! I'm trying to find out what's going on!" Woody yelled, standing up and dusting himself off. He put his hat back on while glaring at Buzz. But then he noticed something in Buzz's eyes that made him feel funny.

Buzz looked pretty desperate for some reason.

"Okay, what's going on Buzz?" Woody asked, looking away and sitting on a box. Buzz then walked up to him, and grasped his pull string.

"I've noticed you are a bit tense, my friend. I think you could use some... relaxation." Buzz smiled, his tenseness melting away, "It stressed me out to see you so... stressed."

Woody laughed, "I'm not tense... or stressed."

"You've been pacing, an you haven't eaten all day." Woody became painfully aware of that, both by the dull ache in his ankles and the growling of his plush stomach. "I can fix that."

"How?" Woody asked, crossing his arms. He kept glaring at Buzz, who smiled sweetly. Buzz then grabbed a small piece of cake from a doll table behind him, covered in purple and white frosting. It was left over from Bonnie's birthday, and still in good condition. Buzz must of snuck downstairs and got some, telling by the bits of cake on his fingers and the coolness of the frosting. 

"Buzz, you didn't have to do this for me," Woody blushed, looking at the cake and the little chair by it. 

"Come on, sit down Woody... you deserve a little R and R." Buzz gestured to the table and chair, and pulled out the chair for Woody to sit on. He then started to massage Woody's shoulders, making the doll sigh with relief. 

Cake was brought to Woody's lips, making him salivate. He bit down, sweetness filling his mouth. Woody moaned, and leaned back into his chair. His belly rumbled, hungry for more. Buzz blushed, and let Woody eat and eat, relax and chill. Woody would make these little chirps of approval, mixed with sighs of relaxation. 

Finally Woody finished off the cake, patting his stomach with approval. He let out a tiny belch, which made him put a hand over his mouth and blush. 

"You're looking better already, Woody." Buzz patted Woody's back, then kissing his forehead. Woody nodded, leaning back into Buzz's welcoming, strong arms. Buzz noticed Woody's little belly, bulging out a little. He giggled to himself, and suddenly grabbed Woody's plush love handles, giggling uncontrollably.

"Finally! More cushion for the pushin'."


End file.
